1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring instruments in general and, more particularly, to a well logging sonde and system.
2. Summary of the Invention
A well logging sonde having an outer diameter of 1-11/16 inches or less includes a passive element housing adapted to be physically and electrically connected to other members of the sonde, a transmitter case, a receiver case, and a cable connector. The passive element houses a transmitter coil and two receiver coils in a predetermined spatial relationship to each other. The transmitter case contains a transmitter circuit which provides a signal to energize the transmitter coil so as to develop an electromagnetic field in an earth formation. The receiver case contains a receiver circuit which receives signals from the receiver coils resulting from the reception of electromagnetic energy from the electromagnetic field after passage through the earth formation and provides a signal representative of at least one characteristic of the earth formation in accordance with the signals from the receiver coils. The cable connector includes an output connector adapted to be physically and electrically connected to a well logging cable so that a signal appearing at the output connector is provided to the cable. The cable connector is also adapted to be and is physically connected to the receiver case in a manner so as to provide the signal from the receiver circuit to the output connector.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.